


SEMANARIO AOKAGA

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 7 dias, AU, Fluff, HARD, Lemon, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Conjunto de historias que escribí para un reto en el Grupo AOKAGA 5 X 10 en FacebookCada historia es escrita según la idea que venga por a imagen entregada para el reto.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ÁNGELES EN EL CIELO

En el vasto cielo y desde que Aomine Daiki; uno de los cinco más grandes y poderosos arcángeles sabia de su propia existencia, no había tenido un compañero de trabajo.  
Kuroko, un ángel un rango más bajo que él, le había informado que el todopoderoso le había asignado a un arcángel en formación. Algo inaudito, no solo porque por su carácter muchos otros ángeles se habían negado a trabajar con él porque decían que más parecía un demonio, sino porque en muy raras ocasiones un alma humana era tan pura como para ascender de la nada a ese rango.  
  


Así que ahí se encontraba, molesto y a la espera de que el gran "Nótese el sarcasmo" nuevo arcángel; porque obviamente nadie era mejor que el a la hora de proteger las almas humanas que se le encomendaban.   
  


No necesito esperar mucho en realidad, el nuevo; era alto, no tanto como el, su cabello rojo relucida como el fuego con la luz del lugar, contrastando hermosamente con las hermosas alas blancas tras su espalda. Sus ojos del mismo carmesí se iluminaban y su figura esculpida solamente con esa capa que lo catalogaba como guerrero de clase alta al igual que el.  
  


—Tú eres Aomine Daiki? Mi nombre es Kagami taiga— le dijo en cuanto se presentó frente suyo, con una enorme sonrisa que casi le fundió los ojos.  
  


—Bakagami— contesto  
  


—Eh?—  
  


—Bakagami, así te llamare de ahora en adelante— El moreno le dio la espalda con rapidez, si bien a nadie se le prohibía el acto de amar, ya que era el sentimiento más puro del cielo, no podía creer ni quería admitir que ese idiota pelirrojo al que apenas acababa de conocer le hiciera sentir el enjambre de abejas en su estómago, con lo que las odiaba ¿Qué no se suponía eran mariposas? Jodida mierda.  
  


— ¡No me llames así Ahomine! ¡Me acabas de conocer!—  
  


**_Eso es lo que me perturba, animal._ **

Lo bueno que no lo había dicho, lo bueno que solo lo pensó. Sería un largo camino en su nueva asignación. Entrenar al idiota que le llamaba la atención.  
  
  
  


— ¿Ves ese idiota de allá? — Señalo el moreno —Pues nuestro deber es no dejarlo morir, ni caer en el pecado, aunque eso no es nuestra tarea—  
  


—Entendido—  
  


Kagami no recordaba mucho de su anterior vida, según lo que le habían explicado cuando "Nació" era que; tenía que ser de esa manera para que no sintiera el dolor de los lazos perdidos, ni mucho menos que buscara a sus seres queridos. Sabia también que era un gran honor convertirse en lo que se habida convertido y que eran muy pocos a lo largo de las eras a los que se les concedía dicha honra.  
  


Pero lo que le; incomodaba, de cierta forma, era su compañero. Desde el momento en que lo vio, sintió un calor recorrerle el alma. Ha pero que carácter se cargaba. ¡Era un gruñón, grosero de primera! Y estaba más que seguro que lo había cachado viéndole es trasero.  
  
  
  


Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, entre su ahora trabajo, la extraña alianza/rivalidad/amistad con el moreno, los amigos que había hecho que sucedió.

Aomine hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser su mentor y cada quien tenia sus misiones por separado. Kagami se convirtió para molestia del moreno en un buen guerrero capaz de hacerle frente en las continuas batallas en las que se enrolaban. Aomine siendo diestro en la espada y Kagami con la lanza.

Aomine venia llegando de una de sus tantas misiones busco al pelirrojo, sin embargo no lo encontró.  
  


—Buscas a Kagami-kun Aomine-kun— el nombrado dio un salto en su lugar sin ocultar el obvio susto que sintió cuando un chico de cabellos azul claros le hablo  
  


—Joder Tetsu, te digo que tienes mañas de demonio— sin embargo este solo se limito a seguir hablando  
  


—Al parecer Kagami-kun y el resto de su equipo, han tenido problemas con unos cuantos demonios en el medio oriente, los humanos son muy problemáticos por esos rumbos, tardaran en volver—  
  


El moreno no dijo nada, conocía a Kuroko desde casi su nacimiento y aunque este era solo un serafín era alguien a quien respetaba, teniendo misiones incluso del rango de arcángel, cumpliéndolas con rapidez y precisión. La mirada siempre apacible de Kuroko le desnudaba el alma y no quería que este le hiciera admitir que estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo del cual estaba enamorado. Porque joder; lo estaba y eso en parte lo enfurecía y lo llenaba de alivio.

Lo enfurecía porque por más que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza, mintiéndose a sí mismo diciendo incluso frente a Kagami lo lindas y de buenos atributos que eran las cupidos nada mas no se iban los pensamientos de querer besar al de ojos rojos hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Y lo llenaba de alivio porque de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para alejar a cualquiera que osara ver de más el bien formado trasero que Kagami se cargaba. Aunque sabía que su estrategia no duraría mucho tiempo más.  
  


Escucho un alboroto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, flexiono sus grandes alas blancas y con esa velocidad que lo caracterizaba llego hasta el origen, viendo como un par de arcángeles malheridos entraban al cielo, busco desesperado desde donde se encontraba aleteando estático al pelirrojo.

Los demonios solían usar trucos sucios y según tenía entendido que este tal Nash era realmente peligroso, el hijo del Diablo le habían dicho.  
  


Unos segundos más tardes le vio entrar, con la estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro, sin la capa que lo catalogaba como uno de los suyos, su torso descubierto con algunas manchas de sangre seca y sus impolutas alas plegadas en su espalda.

No le importo que los demás le vieran, que el idiota de Kise le sonriera de manera burlona o que incluso Akashi le mirara con esos ojos escalofriantes que; le decían, "Aprovecha ahora que estoy de buen humor para llevártelo"

No necesito más indicios, tomo algo de vuelo y bajo en picado para tomar por la cintura al pelirrojo, que no tuvo tiempo alguno de replicar cuando solo un rastro de viento fresco quedo en donde se encontraba.

A pesar de las negativas de Kagami no lo bajo hasta que llego a aquella colina donde entrenasen tarde tras tarde, lo soltó sin remordimientos a sus heridas sobre el pasto verde que ahí crecía. Aomine le arranco la lanza de las manos lanzándola a un lugar indeterminado e hizo lo mismo con su espada.

A penas Kagami se disponía a replicar cuando Aomine de manera ruda le beso en los labios, fiero, sin compasión y en medio de ese beso sonrió orgullosos cuando este le correspondió de la misma manera, aferrándose a sus hombros, tirando de sus cabello.  
  


Dios se podía ir al infierno de vacaciones si quería pero Kagami era suyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ESTUDIANDO JUNTOS

Desde que recuerda Kagami siempre ha tenido un enemigo.  
En todo ámbito.  
Tanto educativo como deportivo. Aomine Daiki es su nombre.

Casi se arrancaba su melena roja del cuero cabelludo, tenia hambre y sueño. Mala combinación.  
Era el examen de historia y aunque había estudiado como poseído al parecer nada se le había quedando. Vio con un poco de disimulo a si compañero de al lado, hirviendo al ver que respondía a la velocidad de la luz y el sólo contaba con su bendito nombre en la hoja.

Él moreno se levanto dejando el examen en la mesa del profesor, dándole una orgullosa sonrisa antes cuando tomaba sus cosas, para salír a disfrutar del resto del día ya que era el último examen de la jornada.

Kagami rompió su lápiz de la furia y dejando su examen casi en blanco al menos media hora después, salió como tromba del aula en dirección a la primera cancha de básquet que se encontrara.

Alejaría las ansias asesinas jugando Quizá con Kise, a ese rubio le valía un comino sus calificaciones y no le diría que no a uno a uno.

Y ahí estaba Kagami, dando vueltas en el aula como tigre enjaulado porque el profesor de historia de ha pedido que se quede unos momentos después para hablar sobre su ultimo examen.

Como demonios queria que recordara las fechas "importantes" de casi un siglo pasado. Muy a penas y recordaba su propio cumpleaños.

Además culpaba internamente al moreno por distraerlo cuando no debía. El y su mirada penetrante, su aura fuerte y que nadie lo intimidara. Ni siquiera el, y eso que se habían enfrentado en muchas cosas ganando casi y dice casi; equitativamente solo por culpa de ese maldito examen que tenia que volver a cursar.

En fin. El profesor le dijo que se encontraba algo decepcionado por su aprovechamiento y que como uno de los mejores no podía permitir que decayera en su rendimiento.

—Lo siento Taiga— hablo su profesor con un semblante serio —Eres de los mejores así que necesitamos que estés listo—

—¿Listo?— pregunto algo preocupado él pelirrojo

—Si. Se avecina el concurso anual de historia y queremos que seas uno de los participantes, así que me he visto en la necesidad de ponerte un tutor—

¡Un tutor! Ni en sus mas locos sueños de derrota habría pensado en tener un tutor, mismo que le hizo reaccionar de manera abrupta, incluso haciéndole faltarle al respeto a un profesor.

—¡No lo necesito! ¡ Yo puedo solo!—

Él docente, lejos de molestarse comprendió que dañaba el orgullo de uno de sus mejores estudiantes por lo que hizo caso omiso del insulto.

—Te he visto Taiga, lo mucho que estudias por las tardes, en la biblioteca, en casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada y nada mas no mejoras— Himuro saco un par de papeles mostrándoselas a su necio hermano —Mira, son tus resultados, como tu hermano mayor te recomiendo un tutor y como tu profesor te lo ordeno. Fin de la discusión, adelantate, tengo que seguir calificando exámenes—

Kagami solo bufo molesto, ya que sabia que su hermano tenia razón. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía recordar muchas cosas, ¡Maldita sea el idiota con sonrisa hechizante que lo incomodaba.

—Bien, eso es todo muchachos, que tengan un buen fin de semana. Te quedas Taiga—

Kagami rompió en quinto lápiz en lo que iba de la semana, su profesor, su queridísimo hermano se estaba ganando algún tipo de venganza. Ya le pondría chile a los dulces que le hacia a su pareja. Si eso. Que se las viera con el idiota titán que tenia como cuñado.

Volviendo a la realidad, vio como el salón se quedaba vacío, excepto por tres personas.

Él mismo, su hermano y... no... todos menos el.

—¡No! ¡Me niego!—

—No esta a discusión Taiga, bien joven Aomine, se lo encargo. Estaré en la sala de maestros en el otro edificio. Suerte Taiga—

Él profesor salio del aula cerrando la puerta. En cuanto Kagami escuchó el clic y los pasos perderse en el pasillo se tenso. Vio como el moreno se sentaba delante suyo, subiendo los pies al escritorio de Himuro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Me sorprende de un Nerd como tu—

—¡No soy un nerd! Y no necesito tu ayuda— grito, escuchando el eco de la vacía aula

—¿Uh? En serio, porque este horroroso 5 no dice lo mismo—

Kagami se levanto como furia arrancándole la vergonzosa ojala de entre las manos morenas, mismo avance que sirvió para que este le jalara de la cintura y lo sentara encima de sus piernas.

—¿Qué de-demonios crees que haces pervertido?— sentía algo ligeramente duro entre sus nalgas y sólo le hacia temblar con una creciente excitación en su cuerpo

—He notado que te distraes mucho así que voy a darte lo que necesitas para evitar eso—

Aomine tomo un examen en blanco dándoselo al pelirrojo, hacia tanto tiempo que fantaseaba en tenerle de esa manera que en cuanto el idiota profesor que este tenia por hermano le propuso que le diera ayuda, no dudo en decirle que si.

Oh; claro que le ayudaría. Aomine solo cursaba historia con el pelirrojo así que no se contendría.  
Recito la primera pregunta dándole tres opciones a respuesta mientras apretaba los muslos temblorosos del pelirrojo, notando con orgullo como una erección se hacía presente entre sus bien formadas piernas.

—Vamos Taiga— le dijo acercando sus labios a uno de sus oídos, lamiendo con lentitud en lóbulo bronceado halándolo un poco con sus dientes —Se que sabes la respuesta—

Kagami iba a enloquecer, sabía que hacer esa clase de cosas en el aula estaba completamente mal, pero ¡Joder! Que lo deseaba.  
Respondió a duras penas con la voz entrecortada, ganándose una fuerte embestida por encima de la ropa, llevándose una de las manos a su boca para evitar que el gemido que sabia saldría se amortiguara.

—Buen chico...— Aomine llevo ambas manos con lentitud a su torso delineando su figura llegando hasta ambos pezones deteniendo el contacto —Siguiente pregunta, contestala—

Kagami a penas veía por las lagrimas no derramadas producto de la excitación, lo mataría, en definitiva que lo haría, pero eso seria despues de que hiciera con el lo que quisiera.

—Fue en el año... en el año... ahhh— las caricias de nuevo se hicieron presentes en sus pezones, sintiendo como la electricidad que sentía en esa área iba a parar a su dura erección

—Dilo, en que año fue— Aomine le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y se levantaba de la silla con todo y el pelirrojo, empinándolo en la mesa con algo de fuerza —No te escucho—

—En el año... en el año ¡1815!— grito con fuerza

Aomine vio como Kagami apoyaba su rostro sonrojado en la madera del escritorio, terminando con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con rapidez se deshizo de su estorboso pantalón y su ropa interior dejando libre su pesada erección, hizo lo mismo con la ropa del pelirrojo, dejando al descubierto el bien formado trasero que lo traía loco. Tenia ganas de enterrar sus dientes en ese par de montículos bien formados, pero eso ya seria en otro momento.

Fuera de si tomo su erguido pene alineándolo a la sonrosada entrada que profanaría, sintiendo incluso como el mismo Kagami se empujaba hacia atrás buscando el placer que sabia le daría.

—Aomine... Aomine... — le escucho decir con ansias —Por favor—

Kagami juraba que lo patearía si no lo tomaba, necesitaba sentirlo en su interior o se volvería loco. Aomine no necesito mas juegos y lo penetro con lentitud, después de prepararlo lo mas rápido que le fue posible.

Le sintió tensarse en cuanto estuvo completamente adentro, sintiendo como su locura amenazaba con desgarrarlo si no se movía, pero no era tan bruto sabiendo que; ademas le enorgullecía, era la primera vez de Kagami.

Este movió sus caderas indicándole que podía moverse y no necesito mas para hacerlo, dejando marcas de sus dedos en las caderas bronceadas, mientras el sonido obsceno del choque de pieles se oía en el eco del aula.

—¡Mas! Ahhh... ¡Mas fuerte!— medio grito Kagami, arrugando el examen entre sus manos tirando cuanto había en el escritorio.

Aomine se sentía en la gloria, enterrado en Kagami, sintiendo su estreches y mordiendo la piel que podía, marcándolo como suyo. Tomo la erección de su ahora amante, sintiendo incluso como este se tensaba en su interior, apretándolo, haciendo que gruñera de gusto y placer. Bombeo con fuerza sintiendo como el pelirrojo enloquecía llevándolo también hasta el final, terminando Aomine en el interior de Kagami y este en su mano.

Él lunes en la última hora antes del descanso tanto Kagami como Aomine tomaban una segunda prueba de aprovechamiento. Kagami estaba ruborizado anotando cada respuesta que sabia era correcta, usando incluido su mochila entre sus piernas por miedo que alguien descubriera su vergonzoso estado.

En cuanto término y se calmo, salio como tromba al baño.

Se detuvo frente al lavabo, mojo su rostro y antes de que levantara la mirada sabia y sentía quien estaba detrás suyo.

—Sabes Ta i ga... — le escucho decir al moreno —Mañana hay examen de Biologia—

—No llevamos esa clase juntos Ahomine— le respondio

—¿No quieres estudiar?—


	3. DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTERAS

Fin de semana.

Viernes y sábado, perfectos días para buenas ganancias monetarias. Hará ya dos meses de ese extraño grupo que habían formado.

Una tarde de esas en las que se flojea, aburridos y sin dinero. Echados en el living de la fraternidad de la prestigiosa universidad a la que asistían, Aomine, Kagami, Kasamatsu; un Sempai que era algo... bueno muy temperamental y Kiyoshi también mayor, quien fue que comento lo que los llevaría a lo que eran ahora.

Un grupo de fuertes hombres que bailaba para mujeres.

¿Cómo fue que terminaron de esa manera? Culpemos a Kise...

Él bonachón Sempai estaba queriendo abandonar él equipo de basquet en pos de encontrar un trabajo que le dejara un poco mas dinero para su sustento; fue Kise quien alzo la cabeza de entre los naipes entre sus manos.

—Yo se de algo Kiyoshi-sempai, pero no se si le agrade... —

Él mencionado puso si atención en el animoso rubio que hablaba, haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

—Dime, nada pierdo por escuchar—

—Mi hermana necesita un par de chicos de buen cuerpo para una despedida de soltera, me ofrecí pero como ya soy una cara conocida en el modelaje, no me lo permitió. No seria mucho por hacer, mi hermana no permitiría cosas extrañas, la paga es buena y yo confío en usted ¿Qué dice? —

—Si ¿Qué mas da? Necesito el dinero—

Kagami se frotaba las manos mientras escuchaba al dúo hablar sobre la recién dada información. Se levanto de su lugar, llevándose a Kise a un lugar apartado.

—Oe Kise... ¿Crees que haya lugar para mi?— le hablo algo avergonzado, no es que no supiera lo que significaba aquello, ni que antes no hubiera visto a su sempai medio desnudo en las duchas del gimnasio. Necesitaba el dinero.

—Claro Kagamicchi ¿Quieres que le diga a mi hermana?—

—Si no es mucha molestia...— murmuro por lo bajo con el rostro mas colorado que su cabello

Kise no tardo en hacerlo, llamando a su hermana y esta explicándole como seria el asunto, que seria lo que haría y cuanto ganaría.  
A pesar del pudor que lo embargaba no se hecho para atrás, total, si que era una buena cantidad de dinero.

Él dia del evento si que fue una sorpresa. No solo era Kiyoshi. Tanto Kagami, Kasamatsu y sorprendentemente Aomine se encontraban ahí.

Aomine le sorprendia ya que según pensaba no tenia motivos para estar ahí. Es decir, bien posicionado de dinero si estaba, así que le extraño su presencia, mas no dijo nada.  
Ya que; aunque congeniaban un poco por ser el dúo as del equipo de basquet, en otros ambos eran como el perro y el gato.  
Y dios lo salvara, Kagami odiaba los perros, por no decir que les temía.

Aomine siempre le veía como si quisiera morderlo, masticarlo y escupirlo al suelo y eso; en partes iguales le daba miedo y curiosidad.

No les fue muy difícil adecuarse a las coreografías. No era tan dificil. Meneo por aquí, meneo por alla y mas temprano que tarde, fuera ropa.

Los billetes verdes llovían como torrencial aguacero y eso lo hacia infeliz. Había dejado de batallar en muchos aspectos de su economía, incluso dándoles un respiro a sus padres. Despues de todo la facultad de ciencias medicas deportivas no era nada barata.

Tenían un sueldo fijo. El dinero que llegara a sus manos como propina era ganado con; como les dijera una vez la muy, pero muy extraña hermana de Kise, "Con el sudor de sus tangas"

Él primer día que supo ocuparía esa prenda vergonzosa casi le hace huir como doncella perseguida por ogros.

Pero se repitió, necesitaba en dinero.

Él asunto era sin embargo eso. Sus propinas. De todos ahí en el ranking de ganancias era en primer lugar el bastardo buenote, que por favor; nunca se enterrase que le llamaba asi en su mente, Aomine, después Kagami, seguido de un empate entre Kiyoshi y Kasamatsu.

Pero siempre al final de la noche, mas bien madrugada, su sobre con ganancias tenia mucho mas de lo recordado.

Lo que no sabia Kagami era que Aomine aportaba su parte al sobre del pelirrojo, el no estaba ahí para ganar dinero.

Claro que no, Aomine estaba ahí para cuidar el trasero de su presa. Y porque no; darse un buen taco de ojo.

Esa noche era muy especial.

  
La mejor amiga de la hermana de Kise se casaría. La chica y su novia estarían presentes en el espectáculo y como en tantas otras ocasiones habían especificado sus gustos.  
Muchas veces les pedían vestirse de policías, bomberos o salva vidas; que eran los mas solicitados pero esta vez sus pedidos fueron completamente diferentes.

Un traje completamente blanco era lo que estaba en el perchero, un día antes ya habían practicado los movimientos por hacer y decir que eran indecentes era endulzar el acto. Esos movimientos lo enviarían al infierno y sin posibilidades de retorno.

A pesar de que estaba vestido mientras practicaban sentía que una mirada pesada le atravesaba hasta el alma y no era necesario voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

En esa ocacion no participaría kasamatsu ya que saldría en una cita de aniversario con kise, por lo que solo que solo serian Kagami, Aomine y Kiyoshi.

En cuanto vio el conjunto completo que usaría entro en cólera y busco a la hermana de kise alias "Perversión-chan" como justamente en ese momento la apodaba.

—¿Qué mierdas significa esto Kaori-chan? No. Lo. Voy. A. Usar—

—Lo siento en verdad Taiga-kun, pero es lo que ellas han pedido, discúlpame—

Sabia que no era culpa entera de ella, sino de lo que la pareja pedía. Se disculpó diciendole que no habria problemas, siendo profesional como debía ser.

Lo que no noto Kagami fue la mirada azulina llena de arrogancia, deseo y poder que cierto moreno le lanzo en cuanto el pelirrojo desapareció en su camerino.

Después de todo, había pagado una generosa cantidad por ese pequeño favorcito.

Cuarto para las 12:00 de la noche, la función comenzaría dentro de poco. La pareja festejada ya estaba algo bebida y los festejos que usualmente se hacían en esas fiestas ya estaban mas que hechos, ellas eran las únicas que hasta ese momento terminarían algo temprano.

Las luces se apagaron. Cada uno tomo su lugar en medio del pequeño escenario, una luz roja los enfoco en medio de la oscuridad, al ritmo de la música Kagami fue avanzando moviendo la cintura de un lado a otro, desabrocho el saco del único botón que lo mantenía en si lugar.

Debajo su camisa rojo fuego no estaba abotonada, dejando su esculpido abdomen al descubierto, cada que Kagami bailaba no podia evitar concentrarse en la pesada mirada que lo seguia.

Sabia que el baile siempre era para quien fuera festejado, pero en lo profundo de su mente se deleitaba imaginando que cada movimiento de su cuerpo era solo para el moreno.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez Kagami era el centro de atención, no solo por la audiencia sino que también por el moreno. Necesito de todo su auto control de este para evitar que una casa de campaña no se mostrara en su diminuta ropa interior, la musica le calzaba completamente al pelirrojo.

Y casi escupió los pulmones cuando llego el momento de que se quitaran los pantalones blancos.

Sabia que Kagami se tocaba el cuerpo con lentitud, puesto que la coreografia asi lo dictaba, tambien porque el mismo lo hacia queriendo que fuera Kagami quien lo hiciera.

Alto ahí mente, seria malo mostrar a su Daiki bien parado frente a todas esas feminas. Vio su bien formado trasero apretarse mientras se agachaba y lo que había debajo hizo casi que corriera a donde estaba en el escenario, lo tumbara al suelo y lo follara como adicto al sexo, que bien podría serlo.

Si con el traje blanco se veía impactante, esas medias negras de malla que apretaban su delicioso trasero serian su perdición.

Los vítores lograron sacarlo de su ensimismado transe. Solo para poder terminar con la función, recoger los muchos billetes que caían al aire, el trio se apresuró a recogerlos y a dar por terminada la función.

Aomine fue el mas veloz en huir al camerino, pero no a cualquiera. La fiesta aun seguiría y aunque ellos ya habían culminado su trabajo.

Aomine aun tenia cosas por hacer.

Kagami tomo una de las batas que esperaban por ellos, de Aomine no se veía ni el polvo, su Sempai estando solo con en pantalón puesto ayudaba con la fiesta en su apogeo final, asi que decidió volver a quitarse tan vergonzosa ropa, por lo menos no tuvo que usar los tacones de piel rojo que habían dejado en la mesita del camerino, abrió la puerta entrando y botando el traje blanco en una de las sillas, seguidamente de escuchar un clic que indicaba la puerta siendo cerrada por dentro.

—Mierda Aomine, pensé que una de esas mujeres se había colado hasta aquí—

Él moreno traia solo puesto el pantalon sin cinturón y desabrochado, saco y camisa en la mano descansando en el hombro sin darle mayor importancia, su torso se hallaba algo sudado por la actividad dandole un aire aun mas sexy de lo que recordaba.

—No lo hubiera permitido—respondió al fin

—¿Qué?—

—Habrían arruinado mis planes.. —

—¿Qué?—

Kagami pudo decir nada mas ya que el moreno se acerco para jalarle la cinta que permita a la bata mantenerse en su lugar. De la mesa tras de Kagami; donde se encontraba recargado tomo las zapatillas.

—Sabes... Te verías muy bien con tus piernas sobre mis hombros— le hablo con la voz roca y cercana a su oído —Y con estos puestos—

La bata cayo de sus hombros, dejándole solo con las pecaminosas mallas, estatico con elbaliento atorado en su garganta. Aomine revolucionaba los latidos de su corazón de manera cruel y deseosa.

—No digas estupideces, fuera de aqui—hablo por fin, haciendo lo que después; consideraría el mejor error que en su vida pudiera cometer.

Darle la espalda.

Aomine lo empujo sobre la mesa, tomando ambas manos del pelirrojo, atraerse las a la espalda con una y con la otra acariciando una de las nalgas.

—Ponte las zapatillas Taiga— Le ronroneo al oído mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano

Kagami gimió por la sensación, llenando su mente de imagen donde Kagami llevaba esas zapatillas siendo follado por el moreno de mil y un maneras. Forcejeo un poco, dejando salir un gemido de su boca al sentir la dura erección presionándose en su espalda baja.

Dios, era enorme. Tal y como lo había imaginado en sus noches de soledad.

No pudo negarse, no con la fuerte aura opacando su juicio. Asi que haciendo de lado su racionalidad y después de que Aomine lo soltara se sentó en la silla poniéndose cuidadosamente esas trampas de tacón mediano.

—No te preocupes, no te caerás...— Kagami vio como Aomine se relamia los labios, haciéndole sentir de pronto la garganta seca. Al levantarse de la silla Kagami se tambaleo un poco, mas fue sostenido por Aomine, quedando tan cerca que la piel de sus abdominales quedaron juntas, sintiendo sus erecciones duras presionarse.

—Te dare una follada que nadie mas podra darte— le escucho decir mientras lo recargaba en la mesa

—No he follado con nadie antes imbécil—

—Menos mal, el único que puede hacerlo so y yo y el mejor en esconder cadáveres hasta ahora es Akashi y no me dan ganas de llenarme las manos de sangre, necesito mi historial limpio para la policía—

Aomine lo empujo por completo en la mesa, escuchando de fondo de nuevo la canción con la que bailaran antes

—Abre bien la piernas Taiga—

Kagami lo deseaba, si que lo hacia. La forma dominante en la que le hablaba, con ordenes; no pedidos. Urgente, fiero y sin posibilidades de negarse.

Lo hizo. Dios... o el diablo lo perdonaran porque lo hizo. Lleno de lujuria, mostró sus piernas abiertas antes el, las mallas aprisionando su hinchado pene, mojándolo todo.

—Joder, quisiera fotografiarte—

—No te atrevas...—

—Me tientas, pero ya será para la otra—

Aomine se desespero, su pene dolía por querer enterrarse en medio de esas nalgas. Kagami estaba a punto de resongar una negativa ante la sola idea pero los besos bruscos que invadieron sus labios lo evitaron. El sonido mojado de la unión resonaba en sus oídos, con el eco lejano de la musica, los bajos retumbando en los vidrios y la calentura de su sangre.

Gimió con fuerza al separarse y eso fue lo último que término por romper la cordura que les quedaba, Aomine rompió las mallas, revelando una pequeña tanga azul marino, de donde se asomaba la punta rojiza de su pene, Kagami se acerco para besar el cuello moreno mientras este restregaba su propia erección contra la suya.

—¡Joder! Es que quieres que acelere esto ¿Eh?— le gruño el moreno al sentir una de sus manos traviesas colarse a la erección morena y goteante, haciéndole sentir en la gloria.

—Quizas.. ¿Que crees tu?— respondio altanero, si; admitia que le gustaba ser dominado por esa pantera, pero también tenia sus garras.

Kagami sintió su cabeza chocar contra la pared cuando sus piernas fueron levantadas por el moreno a sus hombros, los tacones brillaban por la luz del foco, gimiendo sonoramente cuando un par de dedos tanteaban su agujero. Movió sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas necesitado de más.

—¡Mételo ya joder!—

No necesito decir mas cuando un dolor le partió literal por la mitad, jodidamente no era para nada pequeño. Aomine se contuvo pese a la vista que Kagami le regalaba.

Lleno de el hasta el fondo, mallas negras de red, tacones rojos, sudor y lagrimas. Sexy pelirrojo tal y como lo deseo desde la primero vez que lo vio.

Unos segundos de espera y comenzó a moverse, siendo recompensado con los gemidos de su presa, arañazos en su espalda y mordidas en su cuello. Aomine no se quedaba atrás, marcaba al pelirrojo en cada centímetro de piel disponible. Kagami era suyo y no dejaria que nadie, ni siquiera una mujer le viera mas.

Gruñidos viscerales salían de sus labios, moviéndose con rapidez por cada gemido y su nombre entrecortado salido de los labios hinchados por los besos antes dados a su pelirrojo.

Suyo, jodidamente suyo por fin.

No necesito mas visión que la del éxtasis en el rostro de Kagami al terminar entre sus vientres, llegando incluso la blanquecina sustancia hasta el mentón lleno de lágrimas de este. Aomine rugió cual bestia quedándose quieto y lo mas enterrado posible en el canal que profanaba, dejando salir su caliente semen en ese interior que por fin era suyo.

Un cansado pelirrojo, con el cabello alborotado y múltiples marcas; que no sabia tenia, despertando en una cama que sin duda no era suya, el dolor en sus caderas era sinónimo de una muy buena noche al lado del moreno.  
Bien que recordaba como nada mas llegar al departamento este no tardo en tirarlo al suelo y follarlo como un animal, empujándo su cabeza hacia abajo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra levantaba su trasero.

Su rostro enrojeció con el recuerdo, cuando al final de la noche su antes limpio traje blanco quedara en un lugar olvidado junto al del moreno. Siendo testigos mudos de una noche de mucha pasión.


	4. MATRIMONIO CONCERTADO

Kagami Taiga era como una luz en un noche de desierto.

O eso era lo que continuamente le decía su madre. Ella a pesar de lo que muchas madres; o padres harían, le amaba con locura.

En su comunidad ser un omega era una bendición.

Mas no lo era serlo siendo hombre. Y mucho menos un hombre como el. Alto, cuerpo tonificado y ojos fieros, como brazas que se quemaban por la noche.

Si Kagami se veia al espejo, sin duda se parecia a su padre. Y siendo un omega, eso no estaba bien.

Ya se hacia que no saldría ni en rifa. Y es que el pelirrojo ansiaba casarse, un hombre que lo amara y al cual volver loco, un montón de cachorros por aquí y por alla, corriendo mientras le buscaban emocionados.

La maldición no solo era esa.

Su familia era una de las mas prestigiadas en la comunidad de cambia formas, felinos. Y no cualquier felino.

Tigres.

Su madre era una orgullosa Tigre Malaya y su padre de igual manera, así que les sorprendió ver que su recién nacido cachorro, resultara uno de Bengala, maldición, si ya hasta había sobre pasado a su padre en estatura en su forma cambiada.

Kagami fue educado de la manera mas normal posible, eso si consideraba ser educado en casa. Su padre, pese a que los mas ancianos del clan le decian, jamas penso en sacrificarle.  
Porque eso seria lo que tendría que hacer en alguien imperfecto como lo era el.

Así que; por muchos años y hasta la fecha se volvió alguien rebelde.

A pesar de que no era bien visto que un omega hombre hiciera cosas de mujer, Kagami había aprendido.

No solo era él mejor cocinero, si no que también era el mejor bailarín.

La danza del vientre era una tradición que se enseñaba de omega a omega y su madre no perdio tiempo en enseñarle.

Le costo sudor y lagrimas porque vaya; no tenia el cuerpo para moverse con la delicadeza que la danza exigía. Pero lo logro.

La primera vez que bailo frente a alguien mas que no fueran sus padres fue entre tortura; por el miedo a ser rechazado y bendición por puro orgullo.

No fue bien, y no en él aspecto de que lo hiciera mal. No. En ello fue perfecto.

Fue horrible por que a la semana ya tenía 15 propuestas de matrimonio de puros viejos feos y decrépitos. Ancianos pervertidos que nada mas de coraje escupe al suelo con ganas de rasgarse la túnica.  
Pero no lo haría, en primera por orgullo y en segunda porque la cosa era carisima y su mamá lo mataría. No gracias, Kagami apreciaba su vida

En fin, a su 22 años y despues de vayase a saber cuantas propuestas de matrimonios rechazados, se encontró con algo inusual al llegar de la tienda de repostería que su padre hacia dos años le había montando.

Y que le iba perfecto por cierto, tanto que tenían ya tres tiendas pero eso era otra historia.

Sus padres, ambos tomados de la mano, con una mirada que pedía perdón a leguas y un papel en la mano.

Mierda, que no se hubieran enterado que se gasto media quincena en un funko de una popular serie japonesa sobre basquet que amaba.

No, no se habían entrado.

Bueno si, porque de los nervios acabo confesándolo y quedo castigado.

¡Castigado el a los veinte tantos años!

Como sea, Kagami había sido llamado a una propuesta de matrimonio concertado y por mas que el patriarca había declinado en pos del corazón de su único hijo este no pudo lograrlo.

La familia Aomine eran una de las grandes casas de panteras en la zona, al menos Kagami se sentía aliviado que no fuera un perro... o un lobo que eran los peorcitos.

Kagami como buen omega, si aha; al menos hasta que lograra ponerle chilli a la comida del tipo, debía hacer una presentación por cortesía.

Ataviado de preciosas joyas en su cuello, brazos y muñecas. Su cintura en una corta falda, monedas y algunos cascabeles que se moverían al son de la musica de sus caderas.

Por lo que sabia de parte de su padre, el alfa que había pedido conocerle si era un tigre. Uno blanco. Al parecer la familia Aomine lo había adoptado después de rescatarlo de unos traficantes cuando niño.

Himuro Tatsuya era su nombre. Al ser Kagami un tigre de Bengala y único de la zona, el alfa no había perdido tiempo en concretar la cita, malditas sean sus conexiones.

Podía oler en el ambiente un aroma sin igual, fuerte y dulce a la vez. Como a la selva en una mañana llena de rocio.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y por un momentos pensó que no seria tan malo. Solo rogaba que no fuera un viejo anciano y pervertido como tantos otros.

La musica comenzó a llenar la sala, entro a la sala. Bajando la mirada alzo el velo azul con tonalidades blancas que llevaba entre sus manos para cubrirse.

Con movimientos fluidos extrañamente para su figura deleito a los presentes. Sus caderas se movían con fuerza haciendo sonar los adornos en su ropa, sus pies imaginando que había arena bajo sus pies.

En el sillon frente a el se hallaba la familia Aomine, el patriarca; un hombre ceñudo y fuerte como cualquier alfa, la dama omega de igual manera recia y podia asegurar estricta.

Al lado de la mujer, se hallaba un chico de piel blanca como la leche, Kagami giro sobre si mismo ondeando el velo, notando el aroma que este emanaba. Era blanco. Asi lo describiría. Se sentia como un trozo de hielo en medio de la nada.

¡Ese era el Siberiano! Pero había algo extraño con el... Como si... Como si... ¡No podia ser cierto! ¿Que mierda pasaba?

Abrió los ojos expectante cuando noto al moreno al lado del padre.

Echado como él dueño y señor del mundo.

Comiéndole con la mirada como si fuera el néctar de una fruta perdida.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras la melodía finalizaba. El aroma atrayente a salvajismo provenían de ese hombre de piel oscura y ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas.  
Su mirada penetraba en su alma como la que quería que le diera ahí contra los bonitos mosaicos en el piso.

Ok, no pensar en eso que sus hormonas antes mas dormidas que un oso en pleno invierno despertaran.

Aplausos lo trajeron al mundo real y fue ahí que se desato el infierno. Pronto su mirada roja apreciaba lampara que colgaba del techo. 

Una muy, muy enorme pantera lo había tirado al piso. Los gritos de la familia presente lo aturdían, además de que un calor inconfundible llenaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—¡Daiki! ¡Sueltalo joder!—

Así que Daiki, eh.

La pantera encima suyo rugió su pertenencia, haciendo gemir a su omega complacido. A la mierda el tigre Siberiano, el tenia ya a su pantera.

Fue una semana del celo mas intenso que jamas penso tener alguna vez. El alfa en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le obligo a someterse, llevandoselo en su forma cambiada a la primera habitacion disponible.

Ya dentro a la habitacion y de vuelta en su forma humana el alfa no perdio el tiempo de marcarle y joderle hasta que literalmente perdio la conciencia. Lo anudo tantas veces que si tenia tres cachorros seria poco.

Sus padres enloquecieron por tamaña falta de respeto para su hijo omega y lamentablemente no pudieron ni acercarse; después de que la familia Aomine y la suya propia huyeran despavoridos antes sus gritos, ni a una maldita cuadra de la casa.

Mierda, que hasta los vecinos creían que ahí había ocurrido un asesinato.

Y bueno, Kagami si obtuvo su follada contra el piso.

Por cierto, después Kagami se enteraría que Himuro era un omega al cual le gustaba su guardaespaldas, el titan de pelo morado que le debía ya cuatro bandejas de panqueques de chocolate.

Ya los juntaría después.


	5. SUEÑOS AGRIDULCES

El campo de batalla era sin duda un lugar al que no pertenecían los débiles. Hacía más de diez años del inicio de esa guerra.

Ya nadie de ambos bandos recordaba cómo es que se había dado inicio. Solo sabían que para cuando hicieron conciencia ya era demasiado tarde.

Demasiadas muertes sin propósito. Nada podía pararlos hasta que saliera un vencedor.

— ¿Qué sucede Bakagami?—

Aomine hacía rato que le veía con insistencia, el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo se notaba más por sus extrañas; y secretamente admiradas, cejas.

—Siento que cada que vengo a visitarte tu madre me ve raro ¿Estás seguro que no le molesta lo nuestro?—

El día que Kagami conoció a los padres del moreno fue... extrañamente memorable. No fue malo, para nada.

Al contrario, la bella mujer de tez ligeramente más clara que su hijo le recibió; después del momentáneo shock que la invadió, o así fue como lo interpreto, con un fuerte abrazo.

Hoy como en tantos otros días sintió un deje de nostalgia en su mirada que le inquietaba.

Aomine Katsumi nunca se consideró alguien supersticiosa y mucho menos creyó que algún día se vería en la posición de ver que su hijo seria homosexual, pero; después de conocer a su ahora también hijo; porque así lo sentía, Kagami pensó que las cosas sucedían por algo.

Caminaba en dirección a su recamara mientras sonreía, abrió la puerta con lentitud y después de abrir su guardarropa y sacar un baúl antiguo de bonita madera tallada, suspiro.

En él; había una curiosa reliquia familiar. Ya no sería necesaria ser pasada como recuerdo a cada generación de la familia. El nunca olvidar, propósito que se había cumplido ya.

Lo abrió suspirando de nuevo. No sabía porque pero era mejor deshacerse por fin de él.

Había dentro un par de trajes parecidos mas no iguales. Uno amarillento, demasiado deteriorado por el pasar de los años que antes en sus días de gloria fuese blanco. El otro de un azul desteñido, y con agujeros de bala y navaja casi intacta.

Ambos con restos de lo que supuso fue sangre.

Al fondo del baúl, había una única pintura. Muy antigua. De una guerra ya olvidada. Un par de hombre se abrazaba por los hombros con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Era como ver a su hijo y al pelirrojo con unos cuantos años más, experiencia y seguro un montón de muertes a cuestas.

Y estaba bien con eso. Ella se encargaría que nadie opacara la felicidad de sus retoños, nadie. Ni siquiera los prejuicios ajenos.

Ni Dios ni el mundo.

El retumbar de los cañones dañaba sus oídos. Era ya una semana de asedio y no había rendición por nadie.

En medio del campo yermo ya por las balas, entre trincheras y fosas de cadáveres, los soldados caían como moscas.

El alto mando no daba su brazo a torcer.

"Acaben con el enemigo" era la orden, todos, soldados de bajo rango, tenientes y generales de ambos bandos lo sabían. Los que sufrían, lloraban perdidas en la soledad de la noche eran ellos.

Los que escuchaban los llantos lastimeros de dolor de los heridos, de los mutilados eran los que se hallaban en el frente, y los odiaban.

Esos ricos bastardos apuraban la comida en sus bocas a fin de seguir engordando, daban grandes fiestas jactándose del final de una guerra que los soldados no veían venir.

Y ellos ya ni siquiera recordaban la razón del porqué.

Hacia exactamente un mes que se había acordado que cada dos noches se haría un alto al fuego por un corto tiempo.

La medida tomada por ambos generales de cada facción tenía una clausula.

Aomine Daisuke ***** y Kagami Reiga ***** ambos Generales debían pasar esas horas de descanso juntos y sin armas.

Los soldados nunca preguntaron qué sucedía en esa carpa en medio del campo de batalla, alejándose si querían sobrevivir por lo menos una noche mas, porque era bien sabido del mal genio de ambos, además de fuertes y merecedores de respeto.

Hombres admirables.

Solo entraban cada uno por su lado dejando las armas fuera y a la vista. Y los soldados agotados retiraban a los heridos y se disponían a descansar.

—No alces tanto tu voz Kagami...—

El pelirrojo mordió aún más fuerte su chaqueta mientras descansaba boca bajo en ese improvisado catre. El general Aomine era alguien bien dotado y le era muy difícil acallar su voz.

Se hallaba medio desnudo, Aomine le acariciaba con cuidado toda piel cuanto le era posible, sintiendo como bufaba cada que llegaba a una herida sin cicatrizar. Sintiéndole tan dentro suyo que; si no se contenía se echaría a llorar.

—N-No puedo... eres... eres ahhh.... Tan bruto— respondió a duras penas con palabras entre cortadas por su respiración agitada

—Pero... sé que amas que sea asi...—

Kagami no pudo protestar nada más porque su amante acelero las embestidas, haciendo que enterrara su rostro no solo en su chaqueta, sino también en la del moreno que como en otros días, servía de colchón para sus furtivos encuentros.

—Be-Bésame entonces para callarme—

Aomine respondió al pedido con rapidez, cambiando de posición para verle al rostro, su hermoso cabello de fuego que tanto le había hipnotizado, sintió como Kagami le envolvía las caderas con sus piernas, empujando con su talón para que se moviera más rápido mientras se comían la boca en un beso que les sabia prohibido, como los gemidos que morían en su boca, llevándolo a la cima de su placer.

Tiempo después, mientras se vestían dándose la espalda, suspiro con cansancio, temía por el futuro que estaba pronto en llegar...

—El aroma a quemado de tu cerebro me molesta Reiga y no te atrevas a llorar porque juro que aquí te mato—

— ¡¿Quién va a llorar bastardo?!—

Pero lejos de lo que afirmaba las lágrimas del pelirrojo ya corrían por su rostro, hipando, haciendo rodar los ojos al moreno, mismo que acorto la distancia para abrazarle, acallando el llanto en su pecho.

—Esto no se va a terminar verdad Daisuke, todo el futuro que alguna vez deseamos se ha ido a la mierda y todo porque el vecino le mato al perro al otro vecino... odio a los perros—

La carcajada del moreno no se hizo esperar, pero desgraciadamente tenía razón, ese era la insulsa razón por la cual había iniciado esa guerra.

Peores formas habían.

Unos disparos llamaron su atención, alarmándolos y haciendo que se vistieran más rápido, corrieron sin despedirse, viendo que al parecer unos cuantos de cada bando se habían saltado el acuerdo haciendo una reacción en cadena de muerte y destrucción.

Las detonaciones cercanas opacaban los gritos de sus soldados, buscando como parar de alguna forma la locura a su alrededor, un hombre derrapo al lado de Kagami, cubierto de sangre y con un disparo en uno de sus hombros.

—¡Reiga-sama! Esto es una locura, necesitamos pararlo de una vez por todas—

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Teniente Kuroko, explique me que rayos paso aquí ¡Ahora!—

El hombre, como pocas veces Kagami veía se horrorizo, empujándolo a una trinchera cercana, resguardándose de las balas que se disparaban sin dirección alguna.

—Un tipo ebrio del enemigo se infiltro y le disparo al Coronel Kiyoshi, Hanamiya-san enloqueció y lo mato, varios de los que venían con el hombre, dispararon sin dirección y ahí se inició todo—

Maldita sea, sabía que esos dos tenían sus líos amorosos, pero era muy natural el actuar del pelinegro, si bien tenían un amor complicado Hanamiya amaba sinceramente a Kiyoshi o al menos eso creía.

Kuroko era el único al que le había confiado su amor secreto, el chico los apoyaba y fue quien; sin que nadie se enterara, pacto la tregua para ayudarles a verse más seguido.

Le debía mucho.

Ambos hablaron solo un poco más, moviéndose antes de que un cañonazo diera justamente donde se encontraban, corrieron sin rumbo fijo, eludiendo las balas y unos cuantos soldados enemigos. A lo lejos vio un resplandor plateado y supo que era una señal del moreno.

Jalo a Kuroko para llevárselo consigo, alcanzo a verlo de lejos resguardado en una de las trincheras enemigas y sonrió emocionado, estaba bien, se encontraba a salvo.

Un empujón lo saco de su distracción.

Fue a dar al piso escuchando un sonoro grito cerca suyo, su respiración se hizo difícil en cuestión de segundos y en sus oídos un pitido le impedía escuchar con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor, volteo el rostro a un lado buscando a su buen amigo, gritando sin escucharse al verle a unos metros ya sin vida.  
Se movió con dificultad en su dirección pero le fue impedido al sentir como el dolor lo invadía como una plaga.  
Sintió como era jalado lejos de él intentando alzar la mano para alcanzarle.

—tarde... es demasiado tarde— medio escucho a su vez que sentía ser empujado en un cuerpo tibio, se sentía cansado, muy cansado.

—Dais... Daisu...—

—Shhh, no hables te voy a sacar de aquí, entiendes ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Te sacare de aquí, me entiendes!—

La boca de Kagami se llenó de sangre, haciéndole toser, alarmando a su acompañante, llevo una de sus manos a su costado palpándose y levantándola para verla, llena de sangre. Su sangre.

—Lo... siento...—

—No ¡Escúchame bien idiota! No te atrevas a dejarme ¡No te atrevas! Reiga... no lo hagas, ¡Lo prometiste!—

Kagami lloro, sentía como su cuerpo dejaba poco a poco de obedecer sus órdenes, sentía como poco a poco un frio invadía cada célula de su cuerpo y sabía bien lo que significaba, con dificultad y cansancio llevo la mano que aún le hacía caso al rostro de quien considero por mucho tiempo el amor de su vida, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada por abandonarle.

Por no poder cumplir el sueño de envejecer juntos, de tener una bonita casa junto al campo y adoptar un montón de niños, de tener caballos y cabalgar en las noches de luna llena riendo de la felicidad de estar juntos.

—T-Te amo... —

Lagrimas tibias caían en su rostro, viendo por primera vez desde que conocía al moreno llorar de dolor, ni siquiera el día en que fue llamado a la guerra en el bando contrario por pertenecer a una familia allegada, a pesar de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida cercano a Kagami, ni siquiera después de varios años y se encontrara con Kagami frente a frente siendo Generales enemigos.

—Tu eres mío entiendes ¡A donde sea que vayas te seguiré y encontrare! ¡Me perteneces!—

Con los últimos alientos le dedico la última de las sonrisas al moreno, sin dejar de mirarle a pesar de que ya no se encontrara más ahí.

— ¡VOY A ENCONTRARTE!—

Aomine se despertó al sentir agitación en la cama a su lado, Kagami murmuraba como muchas veces lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas, sabía que no debió haberle permitido ver películas de terror, pero esa película del perro asesino le tentó, además del plus que era tenerle bien aferrado a su cuerpo para manosearlo, era difícil de contenerse.

—Hey, Taiga despierta—

El pelirrojo despacio abrió los ojos, viendo Aomine como lentas lágrimas bajan por su rostro.

—Oi, prometo no volver a ponerte esa película—

—Me encontraste—

— ¿Eh?—

Aomine no entendía y mucho menos cuando Kagami se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida, se asustó por alguna razón cuando le sintió algo frio, dejando salir lágrimas sobre su hombro.  
Le tomo con fuerza besando su cabello. De alguna manera Aomine se sentía aliviado, como si antes cargase con el peso de muchas vidas y que el cuerpo de Kagami a su lado fuera la cura para todo lo mal que pudiera sentirse.

—Hey, mírame ¿Que tienes?—

De pronto sintió como le pellizcaban un costado, riñendo a su pareja, hasta quedar encima de Aomine tomándolo de las caderas y Kagami sentado en sus caderas.

—Soñé con perros por tu culpa imbécil— mintió, se había sentido tan real y Aomine sabia también que mentía; mas prefirió callar, no pregunto, si tan malo había sido estaba bien que no le dijera nada.

Aomine no evito carcajearse, haciéndole cosquillas y cayendo de la cama, haciendo un ruido descomunal, en fin de semana y tarde ya.

— ¡Ya era hora mocosos! ¡Cállense! ¡Y bajen a desayunar!—

—Vamos Kagami, es hora de comer—

Le dijo ayudándole a levantarse de donde se encontraba, saliendo de la habitación del moreno, tomados de la mano, Kagami detrás de él a pasos lentos.

—Como ordene mi General— murmuro...

Esa noche la señora Aomine veía con una sonrisa como en la chimenea las últimas volutas de fuego se disipaban y una par de rostros conocidos poco a poco desaparecían entre las últimas llamas.

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué jodidos? Apaga la chimenea, hace un puto calor—

— ¡Cállate maldito mocoso, no le hables así a tu madre!—


	6. EL BATIDO DE LA DISCORDIA

Kagami guardo la fotografía en él álbum que recién había comprado. Había pasado ya mas de un año del incidente y aun le causaba tanto escalofríos como una sonrisa.

Eso si, prefería besar un perro que repetirlo.

—Taiga... Si no salimos de esta... Quiero que sepas que te amo—

—Y-Yo también te amo Daiki—

Él pelirrojo soltó un par de lagrimas traicioneras, se encontraba abrazado a su pareja en medio de la sala de su departamento.  
Estaban cansados, a penas eran las 12:00 del medio dia y si fuera por ellos se abrían lanzado del balcón antes que seguir con esa tortura.

Uno de los sillones estaba chamuscado, había batido de vainilla escurriendo de una de las paredes y ni siquiera el televisor en el canal de deportes les había funcionado.

Maldita sea la combinación de comida de Momoi Satsuki y Aida Rico. Malditas sean las dos locas que les metieron en ese lío.

Ambas mujeres salieron con la razón de sus temores.

Y sus sonrisas solo les dijeron que la tortura empeoraría aun mas.

—Es hora muchachos... — 

Esas. 

Sonrisas. 

Siniestras... 

¡Ya querían morir!

Todo comenzó con una simple reunión de amigos. Cada uno había entrado ya a la universidad en su respectiva facultad y aunque; la mayoría estuviera en Tokio, les era muy difícil quedar a charlar entre clases y clase.

Así que; después de unos angustiosos exámenes para algunos, dícese de Kise; Aomine, Kagami y Kuroko, pudieron descansar el cerebro ya cansado.

Además Kagami tenía un as... aun tenia él dichosito lápiz de Midorima. Le hundía él orgullo, pero mientras no lo supiera estaría bien... esperaba.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, después de una intensa... muy intensa, charla con su pareja en él baño, decidido ir a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina.

—Kuroko ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó en cuanto se acerco a su ex-sombra que; medio verde, vomitaba en su fregadero.

—Grrrr...—

—¿Qué eres? Un perro, que asco tendré que en clorar ahí— él peli azul a penas y pudo responder, después de enjuagarse la boca con el agua corriente

—No te hagas el santo Kagami- kun, que una vez los pille a Aomine-kun y a ti teniendo sexo como conejos contigo aquí arriba—

Él pelirrojo se enrojeció y le grito unos cuantos improperios, haciendo como pocas veces; sonreír al otro.

Ya mas calmados le invito a que fuera a descansar a su habitación, después de todo nadie le aseguraba que la habitación de invitados no estuviera ocupada.... Y lo comprobó cuando vio a cierto pelirrojo comerse a besos a cierto castaño tembloroso y ex compañero de equipo. Siempre se se pregunto si no era extorsionado o algo por él estilo... sus vidas eran.

En fin, Kagami se aseguro de que él más bajo estuviera seguro y no tardo mucho en notar que estaba mas noqueado que boxeador en él cuadrilátero.

Salió como bala en busca de su pareja, encontrándolo con una sonrisa que prometía aun mas diversión nocturna.

Aomine Daiki se consideraba alguien inteligente, amaba al idiota que tenia por novio y solía perdonarle cuando este se ponía intenso con la comida.  
Como aquella vez que vomito debido a una estúpida competencia de quien comía mas con él mono grandote ex estudiante de Rakuzan del cual poco le importaba él nombre.

Se despertó medio zombie y bajo las escaleras de la casa que sus padres le habían dado en dirección de la cocina, su muy amado novio tenia la costumbre de dejarle en bentos un montón de comida para cuando no tuviera tiempo de verle. Y necesitaba algo en su estomago urgentemente.

Domingo, 10:00 am, rezaba el reloj. Se había despertado temprano pese a haber llegado casi a las 6:00 de la mañana.  
Se hubiera quedado a mañanear con su pelirrojo, pero a Kuroko de le había ocurrido usurpar su lugar en la cama. Ya lo asaltaría en cuanto se fuera.

Con esa convicción decidió volver a la cama a descansar un par de horas mas cuando si celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—¡Daiki! ¡Daiki! Tienes que venir... el, el ¡Oh dios, no toques eso!—

Aomine estupefacto escuchaba el griterío en la línea, ligeros sollozos de su novio y un sentimiento de terror le invadió.

¿Y si alguien había entrado a si departamento e intentaba probar su trasero?

Que bien que tenía un par de pistolas. Lo mataría.

¿Qué mierdas escuchó?

Una palabra que un pervertido para nada diría escuchó en él teléfono y después de ruidos parecidos a cosas rompiéndose y él bipolar de la línea cortada lo dejaron estático.

Se vistió mas rápido que la vez que su madre casi lo encuentra comiéndose a su pareja en la sala y salio en dirección del departamento, eso si, se llevo las pistolas.

Aomine caminaba por él pasillo que daba en dirección de la puerta del departamento de Kagami... un paso después de otro, como bestia al acecho, levanto el arma cargada frente suyo y noto con horror que la puerta se hallaba ligeramente abierta, un chillido, que no podía ser de perro, porque Kagami los odiaba lo alerto.

Con la punta del arma abrió mas la puerta.  
Con rapidez entro y apunto a e bastado que osara tocar a su amante, imaginado una situación donde él tipejo desconocido lo tuviera sometido a punto de... No, ni pensarlo, antes le metía todo él cartucho de balas allá donde no le daba él sol.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, Kagami rojo de tanto llorar; cosa que lo hacia ver comestible, idea que pondría en próxima otro día y un bebe de ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Sintió su alma inmunda al ver la sonrisa del pequeño y ese "Papá" que escuchó al teléfono cobraba sentido.

—¡Mierda! ¿Es Tetsu?—

Vio a Kagami asentir, llorando como vieja histérica a la que le cacharon su pornografía. Sabiendo que; aunque le costara, debía imponerse.

—Primero, te callas...— le ordeno a su novio, calentándose un poco porque le editaba cuando le hacia caso en todas sus demandas, diablos... —Segundo... no pues ni idea—

Y hasta ahí había llegado su iluminación sabia.

—¡Kuroko se rompio!— chillo de pronto

—No esta roto, Bakagami. Solo es un bebe—

—Entonces explícame esto ¿Cómo mierdas paso?—

—Kuroko tiene pactos medio extraños, quizá hizo enojar al demonio equivocado—

Después de calmar al niño... y dejar de estrujarse la cabeza un rato, intentaron distraerlo, fue bien al principio. Pero... no tenían ni la menor idea de como cambiar pañales, Kagami quiso darle una hamburguesa de desayuno.... A las 11:00 de la mañana por cierto.

Así que mejor le hizo un batido de vainilla, acabando con un bebe peliazul hiperactivo que se las ingenio para encender un sillón con el control remoto.

Aomine casi se puso blanco intentando calmarlo y Kagami tuvo que detenerlo de llamar a un exorcista.

Cuando ya querían lanzarse del balcón, con un Kuroko en un improvisado; que ojala y nunca se enterase que fue de periódico pañal, decidieron pedir ayuda.

La iluminación por la que rogaban les llego de repente, casi haciéndolos saltar como enanos en su sitio y; sin gritar dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡La entrenadora!— —¡Satsuki!—

Así que después de llamarlas y estando sentados ambos en es sueño derrotados, penaron que había sido culpa suya.

Momoi en cuanto llego y vio a Kuroko se medio desmayo en un charco desagradable de sangre, Rico solo se carcajeo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, asustando al bebe Kuroko.  
Cuando ambas recobraron la compostura, se lo llevaron.  
Lo vistieron, le pusieron un pañal decente y salieron triunfadoras de la habitación del pelirrojo.

—Alístense par de idiotas, vamos a salir—

No mes quedo mas remedio que obedecer, disgustados y cansados.

Ambas mujeres entonces desaparecieron, dejándolos en una banca cercana a un parque con un Kuroko mas calmado. Hasta eso ya no la pasaron mal, las chicas llegaron, fueron al parque, fueron al Maji y al final de la noche, después de despedirse Momoi les entregara esa foto que quedaría para el recuerdo.

No fue tan malo.

Kuroko Tetsuya no se consideraba alguien con baja tolerancia al alcohol, pero esa mañana de lunes; sin saber que era lunes, al despertar con una horrible sinfonía de ronquidos y él dolor de cabeza brutal que le hacía querer matar hasta un santo, supo que; mataría a los idiotas que tenia a su lado.

Si.

Seguro que Akashi le ayudaría a esconder dos cadáveres a cambio de una dotación de fotografías de Furihata en traje de marinerito del Hallowen pasado.

Su rostro se torno sombrío mientras una sonrisa que ningún mortal soportaría de ver, llego a sus labios.

Los vecinos del departamento de Kagami se abstuvieron de llamar a la policía, por los gritos que escucharon decidieron no querer ser los próximos si hacían algo por los desdichados que vivían ahí.

—Rico-chan ¿Qué estas haciendo?—

—Una deliciosa bebida alta en proteínas para los muchachos, asi no les caerá tanto la cruda mañana—

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—

—¡Genial, así nos quedara mejor!—


	7. DEMONIOS DESTINADOS

Muchos creen que los súcubos y los íncubos son como esos típicos demonios alados, con cuernecitos y cola. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Son demonios; sí, pero su aspecto cuando se mueven por el mundo no les delata en absoluto.

Los demonios poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria, piel perfecta y cabello oscuro o rojizo. Su reina en Masako Araki, mujer recia, que según cuentas en sus días de gloria hacia caer a un humano a sus pies con solo su mirada y no es que no fuera ya poderosa ya que su reinado ha durado muchas eras, si no que ya no sale al campo en honor a su bella esposa.

Los súcubos se esconden tras esta atractiva fachada para conseguir atraer y tentar a los mortales que se cruzan en su camino. Su única misión es atraer primero para atormentar después.

Sus movimientos son ágiles y precisos. Su forma de caminar es muy seductora y cuentan con una gran presencia y carisma. Ese tipo de carisma que fascina y casi deja hipnotizado a su presa.

Por otro lado el demonio íncubo es la contrapartida masculina del súcubo. Un hombre joven, muy atractivo y fuerte que seduce y atrae generalmente a mujeres, a las que atormenta de la misma manera que suelen hacerlo los súcubos.

Existe la teoría de que estos demonios son descendientes de ángeles caídos que se han enamorado tan enfermizamente, acabando atados al pecado del sexo después de probarlo con el receptor de su amor, acabando con su vida y la del ángel en el proceso.

—Escuchaste el rumor Aomine, ese que dice que el hijo de la reina la hizo enojar otra vez...—

—Solo son rumores—

—Muchos se preguntan por qué no lo ha sacrificado, no sirve para el trabajo —

—Esa perra no lo hará, lo tiene prohibido.... —

—Nadie le puede prohibir a la reina ¿Quién es capaz de hacerlo?—

—Yo—

Kagami taiga no entendía el motivo de su existencia, se movía por aquí y por allá en el octavo circulo del infierno, para ser precisos en la primera fosa.

Había nacido como un error, según decían y por eso sabía que era la burla a las espaldas de su madre, esta; a pesar de todo lo que le decían siempre le trato con cariño y amor. No sabía quién era su padre y estaba bien, después de todo. A los demonios no les importaban esa clase de cosas.

Había muy pocas cosas que amaba... o bueno en general había muchas cosas que odiaba en realidad. Su madre solía decirle cuando niño que había nacido con el ángel equivocado en su hombro, pero que estaba bien. Que era lo que era por una buena razón, aunque nunca quiso decirle cual.

Pese a lo que los mortales pensaran, el infierno no era tan malo... para sus trabajadores.  
Le gustaba burlarse de sus pensamientos cuando subía a la tierra a hacer su trabajo... o bueno intentar hacerlo.  
Ellos creían que; eran seres con horribles cuernos, piel arrugada y olor a quemado y azufre. Idiotas, claro que podían dar ese aspecto, pero ese era el trabajo de los demonios que asustaban a los niños malos, además de que no eran malos en realidad, su trabajo era darles el camino del mal, por eso el "De arriba" les había dado el libre albedrío, ya ellos sabían si se querían condenar al infierno o ir a vivir el resto de la eternidad en el cielo.

En fin, su vida cotidiana la vivía como cualquier humano, vivía en su casa normal como cualquier otra, diablos si hasta tenía un gato.

Eran los pecadores quienes la pasaban mal. A ellos si les caía todo el peso de la ley, pero estaba divagando.

Lo que odiaba; entre otras cosas, eran aquellas veces en las que era enviado al mundo humano en un afán de seducir. Además del trajesito que usaba, demasiado revelador para su gusto.

Cada demonio según su género era bien distinguido por sus alas, los súcubos como Kagami las tenían en los omoplatos y los íncubos las tenían en la espalda baja.

No le gustaba porque, a pesar de ser hombre por más que lo intentaba no le gustaban las chicas, tenía un pequeño crush por asi decirlo; con un guapo incubo de piel morena, cosa imposible porque era bien sabido que a ellos solo les gustaban las mujeres de voluptuosos pechos y anchas caderas.

Asi que ahí estaba el, como cada fin de mes buscando una presa de la cual alimentarse según las ordenes de su madre.

Sintiendo como tantas veces vigilado, ese aire frio en su espalda que se le pegaba a la piel y a cada poro de su cuerpo y como en otras ocasiones; por más que buscaba, nunca daba con su vigilante personal.

Se irguió de donde se encontraba agazapado, viendo a lo lejos un hombre que se veía prometedor.

Oh pero... cuan equivocado estaba Kagami Taiga.

— ¡Donde esta Bakagami! ¡A donde lo has enviado maldita bruja!—

Un colérico Aomine Daiki hacia acto de presencia en el palacio de la reina súcubo, esta se hallaba comiéndose; literalmente, a su esposa una rubia de buen ver.

—Cálmate Daiki, lo envié a dar un paseíto por la tierra, a ver si asi ya se le quita lo virgen al pobre —

La furia fue tal en el moreno que varios vitrales explotaron de la pura energía que derramo, haciendo que un par de súcubos ahí cercanos se desmayaran. Debiluchas.

—¡Taiga es mío! Debiste de entregármelo hace más de un siglo que no hablo con el ¡Devuélvelo! Ya es mayorcito—

—Lo siento Rey de los íncubos, no lo es en mis dominios, ademas un castigo es un castigo, asi que has de aguantar un siglo más—

—¡Jodete!—

En cuanto el moreno desapareció dejando una voluta de humo azul tras de sí. Sabía cómo encontrarle, después de todo no había vida en la que no lo hubiera hecho antes, Kagami Taiga era de Aomine Daiki. Y ni dios ni el demonio podrían impedirle hacerse de su alma gemela.

En cuanto Aomine hizo aparición en algún lugar indeterminado de la tierra, fue sometido fuertemente por dos tipos enormes y enviado al piso, al estar tan alterado al no percibir a Kagami en el infierno, fue tomado con la guardia baja, fuera quien fuera seria machacado por el moreno, pero antes siquiera de poder gritarles algún hechizo fue callado por una cosa rara en su mandíbula y boca. Esta no le impedía hablar pero si limitada sus... actos.

—¡Quítenme esta jodida mierda par de bastardos!—

—Lo sentimos Aomine-sama, pero ordenes son ordenes —

Por más que lucho no pudo deshacerse del estúpido bozal que le habían puesto, asi que habiéndose calmado se permitió escuchar a lo que los idiotas tenían que decir, después de todo, si seguían ahí, era por algo.

—Hablen antes de que los reduzca a cenizas—

Ambos hombres se aterraron, era bien sabido que solo los reyes eran capaces de exterminar a sus congéneres y no querían ese final para ellos.

—El joven Kagami se encuentra en el área 5 del pecado, es de-decir en Tokio, señor, en Japón—

—Haber empezado por ahí malditos—

—Espere... No piensa preguntar para que es ese limitador—

—Claro que lo se idiotas... pero los demonios son demonios, siempre hay una letra pequeña en el contrato—

El par de demonios cayó al suelo en cuanto su rey desapareció. Bien, era hora de pedir vacaciones.

Kagami se encontraba en ese cuarto de hotel con un hombre que no conocía, un hombre de tez canela... decepcionantemente poco parecido a Ahomine, como secretamente le llamaba.

El tipo seguía en el trance al que lo había metido y; estando sentado en su piernas pensaba... como pocas veces.

Le había pedido insistentemente a su madre que lo enviara a la tierra, ya que no quería seguir escuchando las cosas malas que decían por tener a un súcubo, para variar siendo hombre.  
No entendía la razón por la cual casi siempre estaba confinado al infierno y por más que le pedía medio intentar hacer su trabajo, porque después de todo era lo que era.

Pero la reina siempre se excusó diciéndole que su papel era más grande de lo que pudiera entender.

Bueno, le daría un beso al tipo y a ver qué pasaba. Lentamente se fue acercando, dejando salir ya su demonio interno, sus rojizas alas, pero nada.

No sintió nada. Es más como que todo su ser le dijera que estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ni la más pizca de excitación en su sistema. Estaba nada de tocar los labios ajenos cuanto un viento frio conocido le envió de cara al suelo. Una atronadora voz despertó al tipo de su trance y a el mismo.

—Lárgate humano, si no quieres que te haga cenizas—

El pobre hombre que no entendida nada no lo pensó dos veces, incluso dejando su chaqueta en el suelo, huyendo despavorido.

—Err... esto ¿La reina le ha enviado por mí?— pregunto algo cohibido Kagami, su subconsciente estaba que gritaba de alegría cual niño premiado por portarse bien, el protagonista de sus más pervertidos sueños estaba viéndole desde arriba, cosa que le molestaba un poco, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Además de que se veía muy, pero muy molesto.

Y con ese extraño bozal en la boca, demonios. Le hubiera gustado admirar bien esos carnosos labios.

Sin embargo el moreno solo se limitó a callar, sin necesidad alguna de esconder su forma demoniaca, caminando a pasos lentos alrededor del pelirrojo. Era tal como lo recordaba, de cuerpo tonificado, músculos esculpidos y en el lugar perfecto, alto pero no más que él y con el cabello de fuego.

Aomine recordaba la calidez de sus labios, eran cálidos y perfectos para los suyos. No se imaginaba besando a otra persona y pese a su posición, en sus muchas correrías en el mundo humano jamás había besado a alguna mujer, ese honor solo lo tenía el, su Taiga.

—¿Qué...?—

Kagami de pronto se encontró acorralado entre la cama y el fornido cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo la calidez de su piel cercana a la suya.

—Entonces... — carraspeo el moreno dirigiéndose a Kagami —Sigues siendo virgen ¿Puedo tocarte?—

Aomine podría jurar ver como el humo que se extendía arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo, por el rubor rápido que recorrió la piel de su rostro.

—No... yo... n-no... ¡No te burles bastardo!—

—Está bien, no pasa nada, asi está mejor— respondió, acercándose al hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Kagami

— ¡No está bien! ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas con tanta facilidad? Soy el hazmerreír del infierno entero—

Ya no más, pensó el moreno. Kagami no podía acostumbrarse a eso, el tener a Aomine tan cerca, se confundía por todas las emociones y la avalancha de sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por un momento sintió que su alma fuese reparada de una herida que no sabía que tenía.

A pesar del aparato que llevaba el moreno, el aliento de este le llego a la piel, alarmándolo cuando cierta parte de su cuerpo despertó al instante de esa acción.

Aomine estaba tan duro que creyó que se le caería, cosa que no permitiría ya que por fin tomaría a su pequeña pareja y decía pequeña en el aspecto de que le llevaba un par de siglos de experiencia. Porque seguro Kagami bien podía sacarle la mierda a patadas si se lo proponía.

Caricias sutiles comenzó a hacer en el torso del pelirrojo, deleitándose la mirada cuando este comenzó a suspirar con débiles gemidos del placer que sabía podía provocarle, después de todo tanto su alma como su cuerpo lo recordaban.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunto a penas, la tirantez de su entrepierna lo estaba enloqueciendo, más que el no saber los motivos del rey de los súcubos para realizar lo que le hacía a su cuerpo.

—Porque eres mio—

Esa respuesta no lo dejo satisfecho e inclinándose sobre el moreno decidió jalar lo que impedía que le besara, el bastardo lo confundía con sus caricias, embriagándolo con esas emociones y las caricias subiendo de nivel, si el demonio entre sus piernas estaba usando su encanto no lo detendría.

Sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos al intentar quitarle el aparato, como una advertencia de no ser removido de su lugar, mas no le importo, al final incluso uso sus dientes hasta que logro cortarlo, claro recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que casi lo noqueo, pero valió completamente la pena al ser asaltado en un beso tan obsceno y lujurioso, haciéndole olvidar todo, que lo llevo casi al clímax de su placer. Mas se apartó cuando sintió como el cinturón que sostenía el infame pantalón que portaba era retirado con brusquedad.

—Ao.. Ao.. ¿Q-Que?— el moreno no se detuvo, teniendo el descaro de rozar con una de sus manos la entrepierna del pelirrojo

— ¿Qué sucede?— medio le gruño al oído —¿No se siente bien?—

Oh satán... acababa de gemir, su voz se escuchó tan diferente a lo que recordaba que tapo su boca con ambas manos, después de todo era un tono tan lujurioso que le hacía sentirse expuesto.

Aomine olio en el ambiente lo que estaba buscando, Kagami se estaba sumergiendo en un frenesí de sexo que complacería con todo gusto.

—Este duro— le señalo descarado al apretarle un poco, obteniendo otro gemido ya que el pelirrojo solo atino a sostenerse de las sabanas para no enloquecer más. —Quiero oírte— le exigió —Tienes una bonita voz—

Kagami ya no pudo contenerse, sintiendo como sus ojos rojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sin poder ver bien la expresión satisfecha del moreno al notar el que; las llamas de los rubies que amaba se habían encendido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de reclamar su pertenencia.

Milenios incontables atrás, Aomine Daiki había hecho una promesa, promesa que cada cierto tiempo le hacía encontrar a su alma gemela en una vida. Y en esa vida siempre le perdía.

En el inicio de los tiempo Aomine había sido el mejor de los ángeles de dios, cayendo al abismo el día en el que se enamoró de un hombre pelirrojo, el día que por fin desidia entregarse a sus deseos mundanos y tomarlo en carne y alma, sin saber que sellaría su destino de conocerlo y perderlo en múltiples vidas, hasta el día en el que por fin ambos cayeran al infierno, Kagami no lo merecía, después de todo el solo había correspondido enamorado de su alma, tierno y sin pecado.

Pero.

Ese era el mejor lugar de todos los que les había tocado renacer, definitivo, no se irían nunca.

Aomine no perdió el tiempo, atacando los botoncitos de Kagami lamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua, todo se sentía húmedo, su miembro se encontraba erguido y muy duro, derramándose en la mano del pelirrojo que; habiendo sucumbido al placer lo tocaba sin pudor y pena.

Kagami tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, y flexiono ligeramente las piernas, Aomine se acomodó con mayor facilidad en medio de estas haciendo que la mano de su amante lo soltase, uniendo ambos miembros duros juntos, moviéndolos velozmente, haciendo que ambas respiraciones se agitaran y los sexis sonidos aumentaras de los labios de Kagami.

—Taiga— lo llamo solo por paladear su nombre en sus labios, logrando que este terminara entre sus vientres al igual que el por verle deformar su rostro por el placer.

Aomine no pudo aguantarlo más, volteando a Kagami boca abajo, exponiendo su inexplorada entrada, viendo como esta se lubricaba para albergarlo en su interior, rugió desquiciado, sintiendo los movimientos desesperados debajo suyo.

—Follame, follame Daiki por favor—

Fue fascinante para Aomine ver a Kagami como nunca sumido en el placer, lo penetro con fuerza de una sola estocada, escuchando los gimoteos ahogados al terminar de nuevo bajo el colchón ensuciándolo todo, mas no se detuvo, fue el mismo Kagami quien le apretó desde adentro, moviéndose solo, empalándose de una manera que haría que el moreno se arrancara los cuerno.

— ¡Si joder! ¡Asi!—

—Estas tan mojado Taiga~ ¿Qué quieres? Anda dímelo. Matare a Dios si me lo pides—

Kagami no respondió, gemía y arañaba las sabanas debajo de él instándolo a que se moviera con sus caderas, obteniendo lo que quería con su muda acción.

—Y-Yo no... no se... ¡No sé!—

—Si sabes... anda dime... dime como me has tenido en tus más oscuros sueños—

Kagami gimió una vez más, entendiendo que aquel que le vigilaba siempre había sido el, su moreno. Su Daiki.

— ¡Quiero montarte!— grito al fin

Aomine no tardo en obedecer saliendo de su interior girando para quedar con la espalda apoyada en la cama, medio sentado a la espera de su pelirrojo amate.  
Kagami no tardo, de una sola estocada dejo que el miembro del moreno lo penetrara hasta el fondo, tocando ese delicioso punto que lo enloquecía.

—¡Joder Taiga! ¡Muévete maldición!—

Kagami le sonrió, lanzándose a besarlo nuevamente con más fuerza, sintiendo que; al separarse una fiera mordida atacara uno de sus hombros, los colmillos del moreno lejos de succionarle la vida como todos los de su tipo hacían, le hizo sentir la gloria misma, si eso era ir al cielo iría muchas veces más.

Termino como nunca antes, mareándole incluso al sentir como la esencia del moreno se derramaba en su interior.

Kagami podía discernir como sus almas se entrelazaban en un lazo que sabía ahora sería irrompible. Llorando aun con el miembro del peli azul aun duro moviéndose en su interior siendo lanzado contra la cama con un rugido de batalla, abriendo más sus piernas para recibirle, viendo tras de sus ojos una sucesión de vidas pasar en ellos.

Los dos, siempre juntos. Por la eternidad.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruño Masako Araki, reina milenaria de los súcubos, fuera de la habitación de hotel en donde su pequeño retoño se revolcaba con el rey de los íncubos.

—Tarde o temprano debía de pasar, lo sabias—

— ¡Soy muy joven para ser abuela!— siguió protestando

—Miralo de esta forma, tendremos más tiempo para nosotras, además ya ha sido suficiente castigo, el que más ha sufrido ha sido Kagami, sin poder saber porque se sentía vacío e incompleto—

—Incluso tuve que bajar para encantar el lugar personalmente, ya llevan una semana ahí ¡Joder! A ese bastardo se le olvido hacerlo por calenturiento—

Mientras la pareja de demonios discutía, se podían escuchar los pedidos de más por parte del pelirrojo y los choques de pieles de ambos, asi como cosas rompiéndose y rugidos casi bestiales. La pelinegra llevo ambas manos en sus oídos, no podría ver al pelirrojo a la cara en mucho tiempo.


End file.
